


Another place

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Prompt fulfiment over on tumblr. Thought, I'd post it here as well XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://lenafromthenordiccoven.tumblr.com/post/156671434809/39-with-sam-drake-for-the-writing-prompts

You had never considered yourself a… sex obsessed person or at least very experimental in the bedroom. Sure, you didn’t mind a little bit of fun in the kitchen or on the table – or up against a wall. But that wasn’t the point. With previous partners you had never really felt the wish to explore completely new things. But since you had Sam that had changed. And that’s how you found yourself sitting on the sofa in the living room of the flat you shared, while your boyfriend was in the shower, and you browsed pornhub.

               ‘God, I didn’t think, I’d ever be doing this,’ you mumbled while browsing the site. Accidentally, you clicked on a video and your eyes widened in shock. You wanted to go back to the browsing site, but were frozen in place.

                _She’s having sex with what?!_ You furrowed your brows and couldn’t help but cringe when you realized what it was the woman in the video had sex with. _Is that an_ eel _?!_ Now, you couldn’t move quickly enough to get away from that video. You shuddered as you struggled to banish the mental image.

               You hadn’t paid any attention to whether the water was still running in the shower, so when you felt two hands on your shoulders, you jumped.

               ‘Hey, sorry. It’s just me,’ Sam chuckled. You huffed and put your head back on the sofa so you could look up at him. But instead of looking at you with those lovely hazel eyes, he stared at your laptop with an amused smirk on his lips. His hair was still wet and dripping and you noticed that he was only wearing a towel.

               ‘You know, I know other places were you could find better _entertainment_ than on pornhub,’ he commented on you having the website open.

               You raised an eyebrow. ‘And that would be?’

               ‘Kitchen table?’ Sam suggested and grinned down at you. You closed the laptop, put it on the coffee table and practically pounced onto Sam, who picked you up and carried you over to the kitchen table. Your clothes and Sam’s towel were quickly discarded, scattered over the floor. You were sure, your bra or your panties had landed on of the lamps in the kitchen.

               Sam’s hands started roaming over your body and he pressed his lips against yours hungrily. You both gasped a little when he first pushed himself into you. It didn’t take long for the room to fill your moans, Sam’s grunts and the occasional ‘Fuck’, ‘Yes’ and ‘Oh my God’. And it didn’t take too long either for both of you to reach your orgasms. You were both panting when Sam stepped away a little and you started to laugh.

               ‘What?’ Sam asked.

               ‘ _You, my friend, are a filthy sinner, and I approve wholeheartedly_ ,’ you replied. Sam grinned at you and then kissed you passionately before he picked you up and carried you off into the bedroom. Ready for Round 2.


End file.
